


Exception

by trustdreamcatcher



Series: Not just a Phase [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, because she was 'you', mochi-chan is reader from stone cold, since she doesn't have a name, so bear with me that everyone kept calling her mochi-chan, so freaking much, these chapters are always so long now, this is so different from what I had written before, used to only write thousand word fics lol, why do i thrive on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustdreamcatcher/pseuds/trustdreamcatcher
Summary: Not everything goes to plan. Nakano Tokoyami had been in love with Iwaizumi for seven years and when she finally confesses, it's not what she expected. Life goes on and for some reason, things always end bittersweet between her and her first love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/OC, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, adult love - Relationship, iwaizumi hajime - Relationship, teen love - Relationship, time skip - Relationship
Series: Not just a Phase [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903612
Kudos: 4





	Exception

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry that it took this long. Usually, I have it done in a week, but this took longer since it's been forever that I wrote in the third person. I will start the final chapter of Stone Cold aka the smut chapter ya'll been asking for. I hope you enjoy this one-shot of Hajime and Nakano! I love them both to def!

The tall teen girl remains silent, her jaw slightly twitching as the persistent captain leans in with a smug expression on his face. “I told you that I would get you back. Now cough it up!”

His girlfriend sighs watching the two children bicker before settling on this…. whatever it was. “This is extortion, Oikawa-san.”

“Oikawa-kun. You promised you would at least call me that.” Toru pouted, giving his attention to his nonchalant girlfriend that then peered at Nakano who pushes banana milk in her direction. Cupping the drink, the girl thanks her. When the captain notices that his item was not given to him, he stretches out his hand with emphasis.

Nakano rolls her eyes, “I only owe chibi-chan after what happened weeks ago. I don’t owe you shit.” The interaction beforehand was something she expected from the captain, knowing that he would confront her about the failed attempt at protecting his now girlfriend from the students around them.

There was still an ache of guilt of how panicked she looked when physically attacked by Soto. Luckily, Soto was expelled for assault and her parents pressed charges. Nakano constantly glanced at the black and blue skin of her neck until it faded. Knowing that Oikawa felt the same guilt, he focused on his girl for the time being until a few days ago he demanded that not only should she buy him milk bread but banana milk for mochi-chan. 

Without a second thought, she bought banana milk as much as that girl wanted. Sincerely apologizing after each transaction, only for the said girl told her to stop worrying. Their friendship grew within that short period of time and during that growth turned to growing pains.

That growing pain was Oikawa. Every time Nakano wanted to hang out with chibi-chan, Oikawa wanted to steal her away. It became a feud that was solved through scheduled times and a stern look towards Oikawa to not complain.

Even now as she butted heads with the captain, she started to panic when a sinister smile creeps on Toru’s face as he calls out, “Iwa-chan! Over here!” Waving his hand to flag him down and immediately, Nakano feels her stomach squeeze tightly. Gritting her teeth, she curses at the volleyball player before sprinting away knowing that he got the best of her this time.

It was a low blow on his part fully knowing her feelings for his best friend. Rushing to the bathroom, she relieves herself of the sheer nerves she had before making her way out and towards her classroom not wanting to encounter her crush. There was never a time when she spent more than a few minutes around Iwaizumi unless others were around to distract him from talking to her.

Nakano barely spoke to him and in those moments spent together, it was swallow conversations that didn’t develop into what it used to be. Sighing sadly, she remembered growing up with the vice-captain, bubbly and sweet, sharing the same interests in Godzilla that they would trade comic books.

But as they got older and hormones were well into play, her feelings started to shift into a romantic one. It was something that she did not expect and merely laughed when her grandmother or other females around her coo at the cute prospect of having a lover from childhood claiming it as the best kind. Nakano didn’t think that it was; it was a dangerous slope to be on. Instead of taking a chance on a stranger, hoping it will work out and not embarrassing yourself for more than a few minutes.

Instead, childhood friends or even friends are so much more embarrassing if it becomes that way. She never knew if he felt the same way she did; not even a little bit. No clues, nothing to give away that he shared the same thoughts as her and there was a fear aspect of losing a former close friend.

Yes, she created that gap between them once she developed feelings, but he still tried to be cordial to her, not once asking why she had him in arm’s length. There was so much more to lose this way and for a moment she wished she could get rid of these stupid feelings that she had for him. The teen girl didn’t need this and as she walked back to her classroom, she merely blushed when she noticed her favorite red bean bun sitting on her desk.

Deep down she knew it was Iwaizumi remembering that she forgets to eat after practice. Stifling a smile, she puts it in her bag before pulling out her bento to enjoy her meal. He shouldn’t make her heart flutter, but he does it so well.

<>  
Nakano silently twisted her flute away from one another before cleaning; her mind was elsewhere as her bandmates were arguing over what they should eat now that practice was over. When someone wrapped their arms around her and the familiar scent of peaches fill her senses, she nearly grunts as the weight starts to add on when that person leans onto her.

“Nana-kun! We’re gonna go get some ramen. Wanna join us?” The golden irises of the bubbly girl eases her tension, grateful that it wasn’t the overbearing clarinet player, Setsuna that nearly claws her every time she tries to climb her like a tree.

Sensing her hesitation, the chirpy girl even offers to pay knowing of her financial situation. Regardless, Nakano frowns feeling the weight of the notes and change her obaasan given her this morning to push her into going out more.

Be around people your age! Act like a teenager for once in your life and enjoy your senior year. Don’t worry about money; I will take care of it.

Her grandmother’s words still echo in her ears as she nearly declined the offer. Nodding her head, Koemi, the smiling girl shouts in celebration before dragging her off towards the group. The tall girl bounces in step as the girl next to her skips; the golden eye female halts when she notices the volleyball vice-captain, she points nearly shouting, “Hey! Isn’t that your boyf-” Nakano smothers her mouth with her hand.

“Not. Another. word.” Seething with a flush of red across her face. The slight whiny muffles became more high pitch as the said boy noticed the duo; Nakano shivered in disgust when something warm and wet lathered onto her palm. Her hand flings away from the mischievous girl who grins before placing her clasped hands in front of her in a cute way, facing Iwaizumi.

“Hajime-kun, wanna join us for dinner?” The lack of formality doesn’t go unnoticed, Nakano sighing Koemi’s name in fatigue while the boy only declined saying he was about to head out.

When his eyes glance at the tall girl, she panics, her stomach starting to tumble in on itself. “Are you going to eat?”

Nodding silently, she hears him, “Good. Text me when you get home so I know you got home safe.” He shuffles his bag onto his shoulder before shifting away from the girls. Watching him walk away, Koemi mutters to herself, “It’s really odd to see Hajime-kun without Toru-kun. I guess things do change when you get a girlfriend.”

Nakano purses her lips, “They usually walk together, but Trashykawa is meeting the parents tonight so they headed out earlier.”

“Ahhh~ Poor Toru-kun, he’s going to get his ass handed to him.”

Raising a brow, she looks at the perky girl. “How do you know that?”

Blowing a raspberry, she waves dismissively, “When you have rich parents like that there is bound to be a scary parent. Money is on the mom…I saw her dad once, dropping her off during our first year…he looked like a sweet puppy. She has that same doe-like expression.”

“Sugoi…sometimes I forget how smart you are.” Completely surprised by her incredible memory, something that she forgotten that mochi-chan indeed was dropped off by her father then until it suddenly stopped and took her bike to school. Thinking of how things have change recently such as her group of friends, she was not worried when she recognized that the larger group took off without properly informing them.

It wasn’t like she wanted to eat with them anyways; her main push of interacting with that group was Koemi. With a stupid grin, the bright-eyed girl bounces on the ball of her feet, taking steps back as they start on their path to a ramen shop.

Both girls salivate on what their orders are going to be and when their meals were set in front of them, they chowed down. Swirling the broth with her chopsticks, Nakano takes a bit of ramen, slurping and choked when the question of confessions came to play.

“Confession? To who?” To downplay the severity of the question only made Koemi glare at the tall girl and decided to twist the knife a little.

Twirling her chopsticks, she nonchalantly says, “To that hot vice-captain that you ogle when you think no one is looking. I don’t blame you, he is a hot piece of-” Once again, her mouth is muffled by the aggravated teen with a bright red face and gave her a small warning. When she removed her hand, Nakano mumbled how someone like her can act like that yet can’t have a handle on chopsticks.

Eyeing the way, the golden eyed girl fumbles with her noodles only to give up and unwrap a fork that was tucked away in her bag for occasions such as these. Koemi pouts, “Chopsticks are hard. They are so slippery.”

“How do you even live in Japan without knowing how to use chopsticks?”

“We don’t use chopsticks at home.”

Nakano sighs knowing that this weird quirk of hers is what makes her charming to the rest of the world; it brings attention to the boys around her and not once has she been single since middle school. Watching as the odd girl twirls her ramen with her fork before taking the entire bite without a trace of slurping just astounds her.

“Still astounds me that you moved to ten different countries and somehow you still don’t know how to use such a simple utensil.” 

Koemi playfully sticks her tongue out before calmly asking if she ever thought of confessing to Iwaizumi.

“No.”

“Why not?”

Why not? Such a heavy question, but she knew the answer. She was afraid of losing him and the friendship that they have. It was barely hanging on and with the last year of high school she wanted to cling to what she had left with him. Why start something that will only hurt her in the end?

As she sat there in silence, the words of her friend filters into her ears. “Why not take a chance? Hell, you are even applying to the same top school that he wants to go to. Are you going to silently be beside him your entire life? He will figure it out. He may be slow when it comes to romantic feelings but seeing how much effort you are putting into being around him will give him clues…and even if he rejects you, it’s not the end of the world. At least you will know how he feels instead of forever wondering if he likes you back.”

The small speech squeezes the heart of the flute player; she was right. It was weird applying to schools that Iwaizumi was planning on going to and even started to apply to some schools in America just in case. But why America? Maybe in the deepest part of her mind she knew that she wanted to confess and if things went sideways, she will run to America for four years to heal the impending heartache.

Koemi didn’t need to know that part. Nibbling on her thumb, she runs those thoughts once again before settling on that her friend was right. Even the short conversation of Oikawa’s girlfriend giving her encouragement to confess was giving her valor too.

If shit face Oikawa can confess to someone like her newfound friend, then she can surely do the same for Iwaizumi.

“How would I do it exactly?” the question perks the girl, clapping gleefully as she starts to give a list of ideas on how to confess. Nakano sits there in shock when she sees the folder pulled up from Koemi’s phone labeled ‘Nana needs some lovin’ and the numerous of bullet points on how to confess.

What did she get herself into?

<>

She was nervous. How could she let her two friends convince her to do this? To have her confess during Golden Week out of all things. Koemi cooed that nothing can be more romantic than confessing being surrounded by flowers and when Mochi-chan retorted that Nakano can confess any other week considering the flowers don’t only last until Golden Week, Koemi pouted.

Regardless of the small argument and invitation that Nakano painstakingly asked Iwaizumi with the push of her friends, here she was standing at the shrine surrounded by azaleas. She shifts uncomfortably in her skater dress that was forced upon her with the dash of makeup that she wouldn’t be caught dead in until Koemi got her grubby hands on her.

It was more than embarrassing, but she sat still when Koemi quickly quipped that Iwaizumi would see her as a girl if she dressed like one. So aside from the light layer of makeup, tint of eyeshadow and blush that was barely visible on her tan skin, she thanked the stars that her unsurprisingly large feet couldn’t fit into the shoes Koemi had in store for her. Instead, they both settled on a small heel boot that was stylish enough yet something that wouldn’t draw attention on how tall Nakano is. After all she is an inch taller than the volleyball player.

Her stomach starts to churn just thinking about the words she will say within the next hour or so. Unfortunately for her, she came thirty minutes before their meeting time so it gave much unneeded time for her to marinate in what could go wrong. Pacing around the area, she tries to rehearse what she is going to say without sounding like a complete idiot.

To her mortification, she practiced with Koemi and Mochi-chan numerous of times at her home until they settled on the perfect one. Something simple where she couldn’t forget the words or fumble, yet meaningful.

Her clammy hands run across her pixie cut before tugging it slightly to wake her up from her flustered mentality. She can do this. She can total—she’s going straight to hell. That was her last coherent thought as she spots the large build of the boy who makes her heart flutter and her stomach squeeze.

Instantly, she fumbles with the crossbody purse she borrowed from Koemi that was her emergency kit. Breaking open the foil of the medicine to ease her stomach, she pops them into her mouth before chugging the mini water bottle that was wedged between the tinted lip calm and compact powder that the two girls insisted, she have on her.

Inhaling and exhaling through her nostrils, she feels everything stop when she hears her name. Peering up at the olive-green eyes of her crush, water wedges itself in her windpipe having her cough and splutter creating droplets that shower onto Iwaizumi’s skin.

Nakano panics, quickly fishing for the tissue packet in her purse and with the sudden jerk movements, everything spills onto the floor. Without looking up, she kneels to collect everything in a swift motion fighting back tears at how stupid she is reacting to everything.

“Nakano.” The slightly stern voice forces her to look up to see him kneeling in front of her. Half of her things clutched in his hands as he voiced, “Breathe. No reason to freak out. It’s just water.” The tiniest of smiles etched on his features and when he handed back her things, she sniffles. Almost rubbing her eyes, she retracts her arms and starts to blink hoping that would make the tears go away.

Iwaizumi becomes confused as Nakano slowly blinks yet tears still cascade down her cheeks. Stifling a laugh, fully unaware of what she is trying to do, he pulls a sheet of tissue from the packet and gently pats her cheeks. When she stiffens, he pauses and tries to diffuse the situation in a joking manner, “I forgot how much of a crybaby you were. It’s almost endearing.”

A scoff leaves her without much thought as she takes the tissue from him and places it back in her purse. “I only cried when Godzilla died in the reboot. You knew what you were getting yourself into when we watched that movie together.”

“Sometimes I forget that even fictional reptiles get your sympathy. The last time you cried that hard was the movie Hachi…even got an Akita after that. By the way, I thought you were bringing Hachi with you?”

She groans, slapping her palm against her face. “I’m so dumb. I forgot to pick up Hachi. I actually came from Koemi’s house and didn’t bother to swing by my house.” If she brought her dog it might reduce her stress levels several notches and she even suggested it which Koemi was vehemently against. That grotesque girl even mentioned how dogs like Hachi were cockblockers and there was no way you would even get a kiss if she was there.

“No worries. We can go pick her up though you might be uncomfortable with what you are wearing if we take her for a walk.” He finally glances at her outfit noticing the dress, Nakano sweats hoping he would compliment her, but received nothing. Instead, she insists that she’s okay and can make it back to her house in her outfit.

Stiffly walking besides, him, she finds nothing to say except for the confession that is tempting to escape her lips. Iwaizumi is the type to be comfortable in silence and usually she is too, but when it comes to him, she needed a distraction that wasn’t her self-destructive thoughts.

She didn’t know what was coming over her when she spoke up, “Iwaizumi-kun, I want to tell you something and I hope you don’t take this the wrong way.” Iwaizumi stopped, taking a look at her in utter confusion.

“Okay?” Clearly, he wasn’t ready for what was about to come out of her mouth, much less what she was going to say. She knew it was going to take him off guard regardless and she couldn’t back out now because Iwaizumi will only coax her to speak her mind and it wouldn’t take much since his voice alone makes her knees buckle.

Licking her lips, the taste of strawberry flavor lip balm lingering in her mouth. At first Nakano was looking his eyes until she glanced to the side as she offered her heart to him. How much she liked him and that it was something that she didn’t expect when becoming friends with him. She appreciated how he saw her as a person and was aware that not every friendship develops into something more. She just wanted to share her feelings because it hurt too much to keep it to herself especially seeing how Oikawa finding the courage of going after what he wanted.

For the first time, she wanted to be more like Oikawa. To be more confident and speak her mind hoping what she was going after wanted her back. In between, she constantly kept reassuring him that if he didn’t feel the same way, she would understand. It’s not something a person can control.

With all the words spilled and her heart more open than ever before, her lips tingle from the long-winded confession. There goes simplicity. Panic settled in as moments became minutes and when she looked up, she saw the shock on his face. More importantly how awkward he was becoming; despite his red face her heart dropped when he shared his truth.

He couldn’t reciprocate those feelings; he didn’t feel the same way. Of course, he wishes he could because Nakano is someone, he felt comfortable with. Iwaizumi is proud that she is able to be so honest and open for the first time in years and when he went to pat her head, he stopped himself and apologized. She could tell he feels awful and she decides to reprieve him saying that she feels tired, cancelling the walk all together.

Iwaizumi wanted to interject saying they could still do those things, but she shook her head. “It hurts being around you right now. Though…thank you for being sweet about this.” Nakano bows slightly before taking off, leaving Iwaizumi frustrated that he hurt one of his oldest friends.

<>

It wasn’t the same after that day. Iwaizumi and Nakano avoided each other throughout the rest of the school year. Nakano being more involved with the friends in her wind band club trying to avoid the volleyball team as much as possible. On top of that with college entrance exams, interviews, and applications overwhelmed the seniors.

Nakano was with Koemi when she got the letters of acceptance from half the schools she applied to; the quirky girl asked if she was still considering going to the same university as Iwaizumi. Shaking her head, she replied no. She wanted a fresh start after high school and when she got a letter from MIT, she knew instantly what she was going to do.

The last week of school was sentimental and when word spread that she was studying abroad so many classmates whined how lucky she was. For some odd reason there was a spotlight on her and when Koemi stated that people were assuming that Nakano was well off since she was studying abroad, they would want to become friends with her for benefits. She rolled her eyes and stated that she got scholarships and there was a savings account just for her college fund that her grandmother created for her when she was a child.

Still, it was bittersweet knowing that this was the last time walking down those halls and with a diploma in hand, she never looked back.

Four hard years she stayed in the states for her computer science degree; Nakano had a difficult time being in a country where she knew no one. Even when she tried to make friends, it was already difficult with how awkward she was, but the language barrier only enhanced it. She knew enough English to get by, but she had spent countless hours at writing centers, English classes for second language and even practicing with Mochi-chan when their schedules would align for her to improve.

It did get easier near the end of her time at MIT as she gradually made a few close friends, most of them are Japanese themselves and she found comfort in that. Nakano never went back home during breaks considering it was too much and even when Mochi-chan’s family offered to pay for her flight ticket back home she declined.

Working part time, dealing with classes, joining a sorority and eventually finding an internship that sparked an interest in what she wanted to do in a career, she grew excited after her fourth year. She always maintained a busy lifestyle; the girl wanted to move forward with her life. Every time she spoke to Mochi-chan she fought the urge to ask how Iwaizumi was doing when Oikawa was brought up.

The tall girl knew the cute girl was having difficult time juggling her relationship with the former shitty captain since he moved to Argentina and her scheduling two skype calls from three different time zones, only made Nakano love her that much more.

Nakano beamed every time Mochi-chan would visit her during her four years at MIT, showing her around campus and her life there. During the third year, Mochi-chan visited they were sitting at a mom and pop shop, devouring the lobster rolls Nakano raved about, she wasn’t ready when her friend asked her the next question.

“Are you ever going to talk to Hajime-kun? You only have a year left here before coming back.”

Nakano choked, the piece of seafood and bread lodging in her throat. Mochi-chan patted her back calmly, waiting for her answer. Taking long sips of her lemon water, she cleared her throat and pursed her lips in discomfort. “I’ve been doing fine. I doubt I will see him.”

Furrowed brows from her friend, she inquires, “How is that when you hang around me? I see him all the time.”

That was news to Nakano; she was aware that they kept in touch since Oikawa wanted Iwaizumi to be there for his girlfriend anytime there was an emergency, but she didn’t think they were that close. Then again, the universities they both go to is within a thirty-minute distance of each other, so it’s not impossible.

Shaking her head, breaking the roll apart with her fingers. “I’ve been thinking about getting my Master’s.”

“Let me guess, somewhere other than Japan?” The friend leans back in exasperation before voicing her opinion. “I’m going to tell you something that Hajime-kun promised me not to tell you, but he asks about you all the time. He still cares about you.”

“It still hurts though.”

“Have you tried dating?”

“Are you Koemi now? She just asked me that last week.” Nakano grumbles remembering the Skype call she had with the perky girl, pushing her to date hot foreign men and have that college experience. Yet she didn’t want to. No one piqued her interest and even though she went on a few dates, there was nothing that sparked that joy like Iwaizumi did.

Realizing that she wasn’t going to get anything out of Nakano, she keeps this information in the back of her mind knowing that Iwaizumi will ask her when she returned. “Where are you applying to? Are you staying here?”

“No. I had a talk with my advisor and shared with him that I wanted to go aboard again and gave me a list of universities that would be good for me. I’ve been researching programs on my days off and I think my number one choice is the Groningen.”

“G-gor-neen-jin?”

“Groh-ning-uhn. The Netherlands.” She chuckles seeing the wide eyes of her friend as she mumbled how she was traveling so much for someone like her. Nakano shrugs, “I always wanted to travel, and this is the best way I know how. Plus, they have a good program there.”

The sweet girl smiles, “I’m really proud of you, Nakano-chan. I’m rooting for you.”

With a bitter smile, Nakano thanks her not knowing that after her graduation, she won’t be seeing any of her friends for the next three years.

Nakano didn’t know what to expect when she moved back to Japan after receiving her Master’s; she started to search for a job immediately after returning home. Unfortunately, during her time at the Netherlands, her grandmother passed away during her first year into her program and she slipped into a depression.

It was a tumultuous time completing her degree while grieving and when she decided to move back home despite the job offers, she obtained during her time abroad she missed home. Nakano refused to live in her childhood home and the money left over was sitting in the savings account along with the insurance money to help her stay afloat for a little while until she finds a job.

To save money, Mochi-chan offered to let her stay with her until she gets on her feet. With Hachi in tow, she moved in and she was worked retail jobs while juggling for job interviews. It took a year for her to land a job that she actually wanted and she couldn’t stop staring at her ID card that showed the company name and her picture that was proof that she was an employee with actual benefits and steady income.

As she got into her routine, she didn’t think twice of joining Mochi-chan and Oikawa for dinner when he flew in to see her. Not once did she think that she would see Iwaizumi sitting straight across from her, staring at her. There was no bashful glances or discomfort; it was just a layer of something else that she couldn’t put a finger on, but then she remembered something four years ago that Mochi-chan said to her that stuck in her mind at that moment.

‘He asks about you all the time. He misses you.’

Iwaizumi misses her and it clicked. Clearly, she could see that those feelings sit well into the pit of her stomach as they chattered away during dinner. Nakano refrained from gagging with Oikawa acted obnoxiously cute in order to gain his girlfriend’s attention. Yet despite holding it in, she mumbled something that caught their attention.

“What the hell was that, Nana-chan? Trying to show off that you are multi-lingual now? Guess what? You aren’t the only one that learned a new language. Right, mi amor~” Watching a flush of red hit mochi-chan’s cheeks was amusing seeing how easily flustered she becomes when she is with him.

If she remembers correctly, the girl even admitted that her weakness is Oikawa speaking Spanish to her when she was drunk. Not that she shared that with her boyfriend but knowing the shitty man he was probably aware of it.

Taking a stab at the beef on her plate, Nakano rolls her eyes, “Isn’t everyone at this table bilingual at least?” That sentence alone let everyone know that she was somewhat aware of everyone’s whereabouts during the years she was gone. Regardless if she wanted to avoid Iwaizumi, she knew he went to California after college to intern in sports medicine, knew he has a job for the national team; hell she even knew he had drinks with Mattsun and Makki once a month.

She knew way too much, and she had a feeling that he kept tabs on her too.

Avoiding his stares, they finished their dinner and when she was about to say her goodbyes, she was stopped by a firm grip on her forearm. “Can we talk?” Those olive eyes that she dreamed about were up close and personal, staring with a sense of urgency. She falters, glancing at the couple behind him only to see them looking at her with encouragement.

Exhaling in defeat, she answers, “Sure.”

Iwaizumi and Nakano parted ways from the couple taking a small stroll down the semi busy sidewalk of Tokyo. Slipping her hands into her coat as the brisk air and holiday theme music can be heard from every store, they walk pass. The silence was deafening and for the first time she realized that Iwaizumi wasn’t as confident as she assumed.

Every time he tried to speak, he stumbled and couldn’t continue on. So much that she decided to take it into her own hands, spinning around to block him from walking further as her eyes bore into his. “What did you want to talk about? It’s getting late and I rather not be out here for another hour.”

The sharpness in her tone didn’t go unnoticed, Iwaizumi flinching before apologizing, “Sorry. I just don’t know what to say. Now that I have you in front of me, every scenario I played through my head doesn’t seem to do any justice of what I want to say.”

Quirking her brow, she shuffles her feet. “You thought about me?”

“All the time.” He breathes out. “Ever since we had our falling out I…felt guilty of how I treated you. Avoiding you, only thinking about my feelings and not your own. You even moved abroad for seven years because of me-”

“I didn’t move abroad because of you. I finally got the opportunity to do something for myself. To be selfish for once and do things that I always wanted to do. If you even remember that MIT had always been my dream school and I thank you for rejecting me because if you didn’t…I would’ve followed you. I wouldn’t had grown into the person I am today, doing things that I would never imagine myself to do. Going to an American college, making new friends, joining a sorority, dating different types of people, figuring out who I am outside of you.” Nakano doesn’t notice the displeased look as she said the last part, but she didn’t care. These were words that she always wanted to say, but never had the courage to say them.

Tears threaten to spill, she sobs, “I started to love myself. To accept myself; that I am perfectly fine just the way I am. That I wasn’t this outcast that everyone said that I was. I just needed to find the right kinds of people. My grandmother was right when she said that I should work on myself and detach from you, that you did a service without knowing it. I had problems I needed to work through and unfortunately, I had no room for you in my life at the time. I needed to do this on my own and I couldn’t consume myself wondering what you were doing or reconnect. I know that we will see each other more often now since you are pretty close to Mochi-chan and we can be cordial, but I don’t think we can be more than that. I can’t.”

Iwaizumi swallows the tough pill that were her words that agonized him more than he thought it would; the brutal honesty of her growing into this beautiful person without him. That she thrived despite her first love rejecting her while he struggled every day wondering if she was doing okay. He had many drunken nights of thinking of her and spilling secrets of fucking up a friendship.

So, he did what Oikawa advised him to do if it came to this, he nodded in agreement. “Okay. I—I can do that.” With that, Iwaizumi stopped asking about Nakano and kept at a safe distance.

Each person lived their lives with joy, laughter, pain and sorrow. Both would see each other casually in random occasions whether it was on the street or gatherings and it wasn’t until Mochi-chan moved to Argentina to finally be with Oikawa after their engagement that they truly spoke.

Nakano felt a little uncomfortable sitting next to the best man, Iwaizumi during the rehearsal dinner that she consumed more alcohol than she intended. Throwing back another glass of champagne, the heat from Iwaizumi’s breath sitting on her ear sent shivers down her spine. It was the first time in ten years that she felt pleasure when it came to this man. His voice laced with concern for her to slow her consumption only for him to look at her in surprise when she wrapped her fingers around his tie pulling him closer, “I only have one speed and that’s hard and fast.”

Choking on his own spit in disbelief at her bold words, never did he hear her say anything sexual in his life. This was the same woman that used to blush when he touched her. He didn’t know why he decided to do what he did that night; maybe it was the alcohol he consumed too, but when they kissed passionately in the heat of the moment, they didn’t talk for days after.

Now that it was a month before the wedding, Nakano was grateful that Iwaizumi was out of town for the past month. Changing to more casual clothes than the suits she wore to work, she was about to head out to her favorite bakery when she noticed a package at her door. Picking it up, she noticed the logo and peaked inside.

A few red bean buns stacked beautifully in a white paper bag, confused as to why it was sitting in front of her door, she walked by inside finally seeing the post-it note attached to it. Her name scribbled in horrible writing and instantly recognized it.

Iwaizumi.

He was back and for a moment her heart became soft. Clutching at the bag, she slipped on her shoes and headed out to her car to her next destination. She couldn’t believe she was sitting outside the apartment of her first love and aside of that remember where he lived after only dropping off Mochi-chan once for a gathering.

Flashbacks of the kiss they shared pulses in her mind from time to time, heat gathering in her cheeks as she felt how much he wanted her during that moment. How much he needed her, the seconds of him breathing how much he missed her and how badly he wanted to touch her.

Honestly, she didn’t know how to approach this situation without feeling weird. For seven years she pined after that boy and it took another seven to get over him, but now the last year was a flutter of something rekindled and she didn’t like it. Not at all because what if what he said was in the heat of the moment? His inebriated mind could want something different than his sober self, but then she looked down at the pastries he bought for her.

The small tradition of being buying her red bean buns to snack on in between schedules and she didn’t know how much she missed that until now. Fighting back tears, she situates herself in the best way possible before taking the elevator to his floor.

Taking long deep breaths, her heart dropped when the elevator stopped at his floor. Taking a step out, she nearly turned around and walked right back inside the lift. Nakano refused to avoid this situation any further. It was a habit of theirs, to avoid each other and not talk about certain feelings that are way too real until they reconcile years later.

A month is still too long of a wait, but its better than what it used to be. Iwaizumi offered an olive branch and she was going to take it. Her feet felt heavy as she tracks down the hall to his doorstep, ringing the doorbell, she waits to hear the door click open.

It was the first time she truly took him in; how his body became more muscular and broader than his high school years. Even though she was still slightly taller than him, he still felt bigger than her. His body overwhelmed her in ways it never did before, and flashes of those heated moments pass through her again leaving her flushed.

“Nakano? What are you doing here?”

His words bring her back as she tightly holds the bag in her hand. “I—uh, wanted to thank you for the snack…and I want to talk about what happened that night.” His face flushes along side hers before he allows her into his home.

Quietly, she takes in his home noticing the simplicity of it but shows his personality. Obviously, it was done by a professional when she eyes the décor. “Nice place.”

“Thanks. Koemi helped….actually she insisted.” Nakano smiles knowing that the small girl was feisty enough not to let anyone be in a home that didn’t look like it belonged to them. Even though she appreciated her help, Koemi was still a businesswoman in the end and still billed by the end of it. By the looks of it, she got a pretty check from fixing Iwaizumi’s place.

“She did my place too. Insisted on a Barton sofa with perennials basketweave fog fabric. Said it would settle the place with the aesthetic of a single woman taking the world by storm.” She chuckles at the vibrant conversation she had with the golden eye woman and the arguments they had, only for her to lose in the end. All in all, she was more than pleased by the outcome of her home.

Iwaizumi smiles along with her and offered her a seat. The sofa was plush underneath her and the fabric felt like butter, running her hand along the arm. Nakano feels the tension and silence starting. That is the last thing she needed and when she turns to speak, she sees that he was doing the same thing as her.

Fighting to break the habit of silence, she decides to go first. “About that night…I want to be honest.” Taking a deep breath, she confesses, “I didn’t think I would enjoy myself as much as I did that night. Kissing you was amazing—probably something I expected to feel when I confessed to you in high school. I might be overthinking it and risking fucking this up again, but I feel like I’m starting to like you again.”

For the first time, her stomach wasn’t in knots, her words flowed seamlessly without word vomiting and pleading for him to like her. It was a simple statement whether he could take it or leave it. Nakano is aware of the risk and she watched him, a bit uneasy, but still looking right at him.

His eyes wavered and then she felt her body pulled towards him. The strong grip on her upper back with the tenderness of his hand placed on her neck as he kisses her. Sparks ignite and the deep pool of desire hits her belly. Small touches, soft bites and the occasional bruising grip when he settles her on his lap. Another round of kisses take root on her neck before his teeth sink into the juncture of her collarbone and neck causing her to roll her hips into his.

“Iwaizumi-kun.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Gripping her hips, following her body rocking into his. “So.Fucking.Long.”

“I’m sorry.” She couldn’t think of anything else to say and him sharing that he waited for her, it sent a pain in her chest.

“Don’t be. Four years is nothing compared to the seven plus years you loved me.” 

Nakano halts his actions, pushing him back on the couch as she calculates the time. “You mean you-”

“Had feelings for you when we had dinner with Oikawa? Yeah—guess it hit me when I saw you after all those years. For the first time I thought you were beautiful, saw you in a whole different light.”

But she said so many things to him that night. The night when he was going to confess to you was the same night you told him that you were over him. That you were better without him and even thanked him for breaking your heart. As much as it hurt Iwaizumi, he saw that she grew from it for the better. Nakano has a better relationship with herself and within that he started to see her.

Still felt awful though.

Groaning, she hides her face in the crook of his neck. “I was so dumb. Why did I say all that?”

Iwaizumi soothing pats her hair, “I thought it was sexy.” Her head snapped so fast; she glares at him pointing out that wasn’t the point. He contradicts that, “I disagree. Seeing how happy you were and realizing that you didn’t need me to be happy, that you can be your own person apart from someone else is sexy. Watching you become this incredibly independent woman only made me want you more and if you let me, I would love to take you out for dinner.”

Nakano grins, “Don’t you think we are doing this out of order? We already made out on your couch.”

“I can make an exception if you can.”

“Always.”

For the first time, she feels truly happy that this was their outcome and grateful that they had their ups and downs in order to meet each other in the middle like they were supposed to all along.


End file.
